eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3945 (8 February 2010)
Synopsis At home, Stacey tells Bradley he has to keep his mouth shut for the rest of his life as their ‘little family is the most important thing’. Jack goes into the car lot to talk to Max and Bradley. Jack directly asks Bradley ‘why did you have blood on your hands the night Archie died?’ Max is enraged and shouts at Jack not to accuse people but as Max implores that Bradley is innocent, they both turn to see that he has gone. Jack thinks Bradley’s disappearance looks suspicious just as DCI Marsden and DI Hughes appear at the car lot. DCI Marsden tries to engage Jack in conversation about Archie but Jack doesn’t take the bait. As she leaves, DCI Marsden waits outside the cabin to see if she can hear anything. Sensing this, Jack quietens Max. When she leaves, Max and Jack split up to search for Bradley. Jack goes to see Stacey who immediately calls Bradley. Max hears Bradley’s phone and spots him ignoring it. Max questions Bradley as to why he is sitting alone if life is so good. Bradley replies, ‘Because you’re not the only bloke to take his mid-life crisis out on Stacey’ Max asks Bradley about what he said. Bradley replies that at least Stacey was fit enough to know what she was doing with Max and he never forced her. Shocked, Max persists, asking who forced Stacey to have sex with them. Distressed, Bradley breaks free from Max’s grip and bellows ‘Archie Mitchell’. Bradley runs off as Jack appears. Jack bundles Bradley into his flat and tries to calm him down. Bradley blames Jack for stirring the Archie stuff up. When Jack and Max persist in trying to get the truth from Bradley, he breaks down in tears. Bradley reveals that Archie is the father of Stacey’s baby. Max asks Bradley if he hit Archie over the head. Max persists in trying to get an answer from him so Bradley insists he did not touch the Queen Vic bust but admits he did hit Archie as hard as he could, he wanted to kill him and that there was indeed blood on his hands. Max is stunned. And worried. Meanwhile at Pat’s, Whitney is attempting to dump Todd but it’s not going to plan. Whitney gives up but avoids Todd’s attempt to kiss her as he leaves. Billie sees this and asks ‘That is your boyfriend ain’t it?’. Chemistry is apparent between the two as Whitney flirtatiously denies that Todd is her boyfriend. Bianca is preparing for her hen do and shrieks with excitement as she hears a trumpet sound at the door – it’s kid sister Sonia, her ‘bridesmaid with a trumpet’. Billie takes this opportunity to sneakily add an entire bottle of vodka into Bianca’s punch. Sonia fills Bianca in about life in Manchester. Sonia and Billie tentatively raise the prospect of Carol coming to the wedding. It’s clear the feud between Bianca and Carol is affecting the whole family which clearly pains Bianca. Ricky leaves with the kids and playfully tells Bianca to be a good girl to which she responds ‘I am having a hen night in my living room with a bunch of middle aged women. How much trouble can I get in?’ Meanwhile in the Vic, Lucy is distracted by Fat Boy and Leon and comments she would rather stay at the pub than go to Bianca’s party. Fat Boy attempts to chat up Roxy but he soon angers her when he starts talking about the money the pub could make by capitalising on Archie’s death. As Leon pulls him away, Billie asks them if they would like to make earn some extra money... Everyone is arriving for Bianca’s hen party. Bianca is annoyed to see Dot after the incident with Dotty and Tiffany’s bridesmaid dress, but Dot denies that Dotty took it. All the women get into their dressing gowns and Dot uses the distraction to remove Tiffany’s bridesmaid dress that she has hidden beneath her coat. Dot hides the dress under a pile of clothes and leaves. Things are getting more raucous at Bianca’s and Sonia is filming the evening. The women start talking about trusting men and Manda talks about Minty. Bianca says she has ended up back with Ricky because he is her soul mate. Whitney jealously asks if her dad was not Bianca’s soul mate. But as Bianca tells her how much she loved Nathan she’s interrupted by someone at the door. Fat Boy interrupts the hen party and introduces Leon as Bianca’s stripper, much to the delight of the ladies. Eye contact is made with Lucy who’s embarrassed as she still has her face mask on. Manda arrives home and Adam senses something is wrong. Manda tells him that she thinks Minty is having an affair. Meanwhile, Heather and Shirley return home to find neice Zsa Zsa with waiting on their doorstep. Bianca soon finds Tiffany’s bridesmaid dress she accused Dotty of stealing. Bianca, drunk, heads upstairs. She stumbles into her bedroom and into the arms of a half-dressed Leon. Zainab goes upstairs to collect her coat from Bianca’s room. She hears giggles and sees a glimpse of Leon in Bianca’s bed with a pair of women’s feet poking out of the duvet with painted toes but one nail chipped… Credits Main cast *Charlie Clements as Bradley *Jake Wood as Max *Scott Maslen as Jack *Lacey Turner as Stacey *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Sid Owen as Ricky *Shona McGarty as Whitney *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Diane Parish as Denise *Tiana Benjamin as Chelsea *Belinda Owusa as Libby *Cheryl Fergison as Heather *Linda Henry as Shirley *Melissa Suffield as Lucy *Laurie Brett as Jane *Nina Wadia as Zainab *Josie Lawrence as Manda *David Proud as Adam *June Brown as Dot *Sam Attwater as Leon *Ricky Norwood as Fatboy *Devon Anderson as Billy *Rita Simons as Roxy *Samantha Womack as Ronnie *Gillian Wright as Jean *Emer Kenny as Zsa Zsa *James Forde as Liam *Maisie Smith as Tiffany *Devon Higgs as Morgan Guest cast * Sophie Stanton as DCI Marsden * Jamie Treacher as DC Wayne Hughes Category:Episode Category:2010 Episodes